villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lilly D
'Lilly D '''was an evil, life-like doll in The Haunting Hour. Lilly D wants to be human and gain what a doll can never have: love. A spoiled girl named Lilly manipulates her father into buying her a is life-sized "Really You" doll she names Lilly D. Lilly quickly becomes overpossessive about Lilly D, even going as far as ripping the leg off a friend's doll after the friend informs Lilly that Lilly D hates her. Soon after, strange events begin to occur which Lilly's mother believes Lilly is doing. Lilly's mother starts to care more about Lilly D than Lilly: giving the doll breakfast and letting it sleep in her bed, the final straw being when Lilly's mother is convinced Lilly painted "Bad Girl" on her bedroom room wall, even though Lilly is once again denying her guilt; and Lilly's brother, Brandon tells his friend, Josh that he will prove Lilly D is truly alive, or isn't, by placing a video camera to watch the doll throughout the night. After the memory card for the camera goes missing, Brandon and Josh take apart Lilly D, and finds words on the back of her head reading "Destroy this Doll." Brandon and Josh try to solve the mystery by going to the ''Really You building. There, the boys meet the eccentric doll maker who works in the basement. She tells them that all dolls have souls and individual personalities, but are content to be with what they are. However, the doll that became Lilly D didn't want to be a doll, thus she became a "bad girl". The maker tried to destroy her, but nobody believed her. Lilly becomes mysteriously ill and sore, but she and her mother continue to argue, finally ending when Lilly's mother says that she wishes Lilly D was her daughter. Lilly D becomes human, and Lilly turns into a doll. Brandon is the only one to see that something is off when "Lilly" acts polite and thoughtful. The next day, Brandon notices the discarded doll thrown in the trash has Lily's birthmark on the back of her neck, something that Lilly D couldn't have. Brandon shows this to his mother, and Lilly is restored to her normal self by her mother's love for her. Lilly D is a doll again, but is hit by a garbage truck after trying to get back up. The doll is seen on the side of a street by two girls. She grabs one of the girls, causing them to run away in terror. The Return of Lilly D Sometime after her defeat, she is found by two boy's who breifly hassle her before this is witnissed by a little girl named Natalie. Natalie get's them to stop and get's Lilly D for herself. Natalie, who shows a quick love for the doll, takes her home and gets shows her to her grandfather. The doll is sent back to the company where she was created. When the Doll Maker see's her, she is initially frightend by Lilly D but relents when she finds a softer presance within the doll and has her fixed. She re delivers the doll to Natalie, who the doll maker see's as a good infulance on Lilly D. The dollmaker tells Natalie and her granfather about the doll's having souls (which Natalie's grandfather finds crazy).The other dolls warn the Doll Maker that Lilly D is still evil and that Natalie is in danger. The Doll Maker attempts to steal Lilly D back but the doll drops a fish bowl on her head, but it doesn't kill her. As the other dolls fore shadowed, Lilly D begins to show more darker traits shortly after the Doll Makers attack.Natalie finds a wounded baby bird and tries nursing it back to health but Lilly D show's extreme jeaosly and late at night tries to abduct and drown the baby bird but is stopped when Natalie wakes up and Lilly D's secret is revealed. While Natalie's grandfather was on his wheel chair, Lilly D stalks him through the dark halls and knocks him off the wheel chair. Natalie breifly rush's to her grandfathers aid before confronting Lilly D in the kitchen. The doll attempts to stab Natalie with a knife but is disarmed and decapitated by Natalie useing a frying pan. Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Haunting Hour Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Villainesses Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Brainwashers Category:Revived Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Torturer Category:Child Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Xenophobes Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Matricide Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humans Category:Incriminators Category:Homicidal maniac